


Five Times Jon Almost Asked; One Time He Did

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5 +1 fic, 5+1 Things, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this will rot your teeth it’s so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 3rd year of their relationship, Jon had thought of proposing to Ryan; he had even bought a ring and started to think of the right time to pop the question. But it takes him awhile to work up the nerve, to find the right time to ask. It doesn’t help that life sometimes gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jon Almost Asked; One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> So someone commented (sorry I forgot who!) about a ‘5+1’ fic, and then I was hunting through my prompt folder and found a prompt that fit in perfectly with this. 
> 
> And sorry if the flow of the story is a bit weird. Like always, my writing style changes with each thing I write… And it also changes depending on what mood I’m in… so the style may change halfway through, like it usually does.

**_1_ **

This was the first time Jon thought about proposing made him panic.

 _Proposing_.

Putting a ring on Ryan’s finger, and eventually walking down the aisle; tying them together in marriage.

It was a thought that made him dizzy; he couldn’t believe that a few years had passed since their first date, when Ryan had awkwardly asked him if Jon would be his boyfriend. It had been nearly three years since then, and when Jon thinks about buying a ring, he realizes just how much time has passed.

But in turn, he realizes that life flies by when he’s with Ryan, _the love of his life_.

And he buys the ring, thinking he can propose the next day.

 

**_2_ **

It doesn’t work; life gets in the way and Jon doesn’t even remember he has the ring until he finds it hidden deep in the nightstand drawer.

He’s forgotten he spent money on the golden band; he’s forgotten it’s been there for months. Life has gotten in the way; a job promotion, finding out who Ryan _truly_ is, and all sorts of other things that clog up their days.

He almost forgets their anniversary is coming up in a week; and that sends him into a panic once more as he tries to get reservations at a fancy restaurant nearby, and plan the perfect evening.

_He’s planning to ask the question._

 

The night starts out beautifully; the two dress up in nice attire and arrive at the restaurant in one of Ryan’s more fancy cars. But the night slowly falls apart.

The restaurant had somehow lost their reservation. It’s a busy night. The next table is in two hours. Waiting for that long was unnecessary, because as fancy as the place was, the food wasn’t really all _that_ good.

But of course, it made Jon start to worry again.

“This night was supposed to be special…” Jon whines softly as they walk back out to the car. “We were supposed to have a nice dinner… And then… Then I’d-…”

He trails off, running a hand through his carefully brushed hair.

But Ryan comes to the rescue when he sees distress covering his boyfriend’s face. Curling an arm around Jon’s waist, he assures him it will be okay.

“It’s okay dear… It’s only the third anniversary. There are more of them to come.”

Jon’s struck by Ryan’s words. _There are more of them to come_. And Jon felt even worse because this night was supposed to be the night he asked Ryan to be with him forever. Now the romantic mood had been trashed and whatever courage Jon had been slowly building had been demolished.

“You’re right…” Jon sounds defeated, and Ryan’s too busy getting in the car to comment on the tone.

Later, Jon will curse himself because instead of asking Ryan to marry him in a fancy restaurant, they walk into some fast-food joint, completely and _totally_ overdressed, spend their dinner sitting on the grimy chairs eating greasy burgers.

Sure, that type of meal is more ‘their style’… but Jon wanted the night to be special.

 

**_3_ **

The crew’s recent heist scares Jon, _badly_.

Ryan’s comm cuts out half-way through, and for the first hour the crew isn’t worried. They know Ryan can take care of himself and protect himself. But after a few hours of radio silence, _literally_ , they start to get worried.

Jon isn’t called until Ryan shows up nearly ten hours later. Ryan’s not injured; he said he had a run-in with a rival crew and it’s a miracle he was able to get out so soon. But when Jon’s called out, he can’t even drive down to the base because his hands are shaking too much and his mind is too scattered.

The heist makes him remember how much danger Ryan faces every day, and how his boyfriend could be killed at any second. Losing Ryan would be the worst thing Jon could ever face, and while the days have been flying by when he’s with Ryan, he realizes how short of a time he could have.

And he’s back to planning a massive date night, with the intent of proposing.

The possibly impending doom of losing Ryan drives Jon to do this, and soon enough they’re sitting in a restaurant. It’s not as fancy as the one they planned to go to for their anniversary, but it’s still up there on the class scale.

( _It’s enough to warrant a tie and a button-up shirt._ )

Drinks had just been ordered, and Jon’s biting his lip; having a battle in his own mind on how he should ask. If he should get down on one knee, drop the ring in a champagne glass, just ask, or wait until after dinner.

He doesn’t realize he’s zoned out until Ryan cuts into his thoughts.

“Dear? Is something wrong?” Ryan’s eyebrows furrow, and Jon can’t help but think about how Ryan can be such a gentleman sometimes.

“Nah,” Jon shakes his head, cracking a smile. “I’m good.”

Ryan’s worry melts, and he reaches across the table to lace their fingers together. Both of their smiles brighten, and Jon feels his heart swell when he finally realizes how to ask.

His lips part, and a broken sound comes out; cut off by the ring of a phone. _Ryan_ ’s.

The moment, and Jon’s courage, is utterly ruined when Ryan answers his phone and Geoff’s name comes out.

 

Jon gets a million apologies when they’re in the car; and he’ll get a million more, plus promises to make the night up, the next day when Ryan comes back from the job. The job that ruins Jon’s courage is just a simple stake-out, but it’s enough to ruin the romantic mood.

He knows that it’s not Ryan’s fault, but he can’t help the annoyance that flares up the next morning when Ryan comes home the next morning with his full-get up on, face paint and all. But he doesn’t yell; he doesn’t start an argument. He just lets the annoyance die down and all of the negative feelings from the night before pass.

But being interrupted ruins the moment and Jon puts the small velvet box back in the depths of the nightstand drawer. He’s glad Ryan doesn’t find it.

 

**_4_ **

It’s been a hectic few weeks.

It’s been a month or so since everybody in the crew has been in town, and it’s been weeks since Jon’s been able to go home a normal hour. It’s just that time of year where everybody is busy.

But then it suddenly ends; Jon gets a few days off work after nearly doubling his work hours for a few weeks, and Ryan gets a break.

The break is wonderful. The two spend the first two days just relaxing at home in their pajamas, and the next three having a mini-roadtrip around the island.  It’s relaxing, and when they get back that night, they spend it kissing every inch of each other’s skin; filling the apartment with soft gasps, mumbled curses, airy moans, and whispered sweet-nothings.

It’s been awhile since they’ve had a night to themselves, and they use it to its fullest; finally falling onto the bed after taking a shower to rid the sweat, and changing the messy sheets. They’re both exhausted, and for once Ryan’s going to fall asleep before Jon.

But he’s disrupted by Jon.

“ _Marry me_ ,” Jon lets it slip out as he exhales, and immediately he’s blushing. He’s thankful for the darkness of the room, and how it hides his red cheeks.

Ryan chuckles softly, and he curls an arm across Jon’s waist. He pulls Jon close. “Not now dear… It’s too late…”

The tone is joking, it’s meant to be a joke, but Jon’s too embarrassed to think seriously. Quietly, he excuses himself to ‘brush his teeth’, and he slips into the bathroom.

He flicks on the light, and even though he brushes his teeth, he spends an extra ten minutes staring himself down in the mirror.

Regret, embarrassment, and shame all blend together; making the brunet feel like an idiot. He feels sort of foolish now, and he turns to go back to bed before the thoughts get any worse.

And when he comes back, Ryan’s already asleep. Luckily, Ryan won’t remember Jon ever saying anything that night, minutes before he falls asleep.

 

**_5_ **

Jon’s pulled out of work forcefully. Ryan drops by towards the end of the day; his face clean of paint or plastic as he slips into Jon’s office.

He greets Jon with a chipper ‘ _hey dear, I’ve got a surprise for you_!’ And he doesn’t let Jon answer before he’s leaning over Jon’s desk, saving the article that’s half written, and pulling his boyfriend away from his desk.

“Where are we going?” Jon looks utterly confused as they walk through the office. A few of his coworkers are giving him an odd look as he’s nearly dragged through the office.

“That’s the surprise!” Ryan sounds more like a child on Christmas than Los Santos’ most wanted criminal. It’s adorable, Jon has to admit, but sometimes ( _most of the time_ )  the child-like attitude wins him over.

Jon whines, but he knows that Ryan will be stubborn and won’t let him go back into his little closet-of-an-office. Sighing, he lets Ryan drag him through the office and outside.

 

Somehow, he ends up on top of Chiliad, surrounded by the Fake AH Crew, alcohol, and… _fireworks_. The combination is dangerous, and Jon silently prays that nothing horrible goes wrong.

But that’s the surprise; a night on top of Chiliad with a stellar view of the summer sunset, fireworks to randomly celebrate their success, and with all of their friends.

It’s relaxing, in an odd way because Jon’s watching drunken chaos happen right in front of him. They’re shooting fireworks off into the sky, and to those in the city, it looks like a random celebration. The fireworks makes Jon feel young again, and he glances over at Ryan.

Ever since the sky started to dip below the watery horizon, Ryan’s pulled Jon into the back of one of the trucks. They sit side by side silently; Ryan’s arm curled around Jon’s waist, and Jon’s head resting on Ryan’s shoulders. Nothing needs to be said as they glance between the smog-free view of the stars above them, and the _(hopefully)_ injury-free fun their friends are having.

Jack and Geoff are sharing a bottle of some alcohol, teasing the Lads who are sitting near the drop-off, lighting off fireworks and running away so they don’t get hurt. Insults and playful jests are being thrown, and Ryan and Jon are just far enough away that not every word is clear.

It’s oddly peaceful, and Jon cracks a small, soft smile.

The moment is beautiful. The moment is… _right_. And Jon remembers what he’s been thinking about for months. It feels like the perfect moment to ask.

 Slowly, he tilts his head back, and looks up at Ryan.

The blond isn’t paying attention to him; he’s got his eyes on the crew. A warm smile graces his lips. A loving look fills his eyes. He looks beautiful in the dim light cast from the moon, and the few seconds of bright, vibrant color from an exploding firework.

To Jon, Ryan looks heavenly.

Jon’s lips part, and the words are about to tumble out of his mouth. But like always, the moment is interrupted by loud yells and a large crack of fireworks exploding too close for comfort.

Before anything leaves his mouth, Ryan’s laughing and looking over at Ray, who almost blew up one of their cars with a stray firework.

Their peace is ruined, and Ryan slowly gets up to join Geoff and Jack; leaving Jon to sit there and watch by himself.

Like always, the moment is ruined, and Jon wonders if he’ll ever be able to ask Ryan. Luckily, before he gets trapped in his own thoughts, Ryan and Jack are calling him over with large smiles on their lips.

And Jon pushes the thoughts away, sliding off the tailgate and calling out to them; saying that he’ll be there in a second.

 

**_+1_ **

The crew is enlisted this time; in this attempt to finally propose. After months of failing and the moment being ruined, Jon goes to Jack to tell him his plan. This time, Jon needs the night to be perfect, and not have the moment ruined.

And as Jack listens to Jon’s plan, his heart melts. Over the past few months, they’ve learned more and more about the relationship the two have. About how Ryan’s secretly a total romantic, how Jon means the world to Ryan, how no one in the relationship ‘wears the pants’ , how they work together fluidly when it comes to the Fake AH Crew, how finding out Ryan’s secret made them even closer… They’ve learned how sweet the two truly have it.

The plan Jon has made makes Jack smile and Jack says yes; he’ll help Jon.

The Lads find out next, and they all take up different parts, knowing exactly what to do to help Jon.

Geoff finds out last, and while the tattooed man is upset, he knows how important this is to Jon. Over the past few months, Jon has grown on him, and they act like they’ve been best friends for their entire life. And when Jon tells Geoff; he knows that this will work. He tells Jon that Ryan will say yes no matter what, but orchestrating this will blow him away.

On the night before, everybody knows but Ryan. And it’s just how Jon wants it.

 

The day of the proposal is hectic, but it’s exactly how Jon wants it to happen.

The job Michael, Gavin, and Ray are on is distraction; keeping Ryan busy the entire day as everything else is put up.

And Jon’s happy when he receives an annoyed text from Ryan; the blond saying that he’s about to strangle Gavin, and he can’t wait until he gets home… _He misses Jon_.

Jon smiles and he sets his phone on the coffee table before turning to Geoff and Jack.

“Everything is going exactly like I planned it,” he smiles, and Geoff and Jack smile back.

 _Perfect_.

 

Ryan sighs as he walks down the hall to the apartment. He’s wiped out, stressed, and frustrated. There was a job to do in the morning, but then Michael, Gavin, and Ray kept him out for the entire day with flimsy excuses. He had expected to be home hours ago, but now it’s turning into night, and Jon was supposed to be off work by now.

Fortunately, the Lads had bailed a little bit ago when Geoff had called them to come down to the base. Ryan was finally free to go home.

Taking a deep breath to relax, he unlocks the apartment door. And the first thing he sees is candles dotting the kitchen; lined up on the table and dotting the floor like a path out into the living room. There’s even a bouquet of pink roses sitting in a vase on the kitchen island.

His eyebrows furrow, and he sets his mask on the kitchen counter before he cautiously steps into the living room.

The room is beautiful.

None of the lights are on. White and pink candles dot every surface, giving the room a soft orange glow. Strings of fairy lights are on the walls and on the coffee table. The clutter is all cleaned up.

Ryan lets out a soft breath as he looks around the room.

And then there’s Jon, standing there with a beautiful, bright smile on his perfect lips, his crystal blue eyes looking slightly glossy. He’s standing in a mass of candles; back to the wall of windows. He’s lit by the glow of candles, and framed by the skyline of Los Santos.

He looks angelic, and Ryan smiles.

Neither of them speak as Ryan slowly steps over the candles dotting the floor, and comes up to Jon. Ryan slips his hands into Jon’s, squeezing them lightly as he takes another look around the room. He doesn’t realize that they have an audience in the doorway to the kitchen, and in the hall.

“What is this…?” Ryan whispers. He feels like speaking normally will ruin this.

“Something I’ve been trying to do for months,” Jon’s smile grows brighter, and he slowly steps back. Their hands slip as Jon slowly lowers himself onto one knee.

Ryan’s eyes widen, and realization hits him like a tidal wave.

“I’ve been trying to do this for months… But life likes to interrupt me,” Jon laughs softly. He pauses, taking a deep breath as he glances down for a few seconds. His eyes then go right back to Ryan’s.

“I love you so much Ryan. I don’t think I could put it into words… You mean the world to me.”

Ryan has to bite his lip; tears are already welling up in his eyes. Jon is exactly the same; his hands are shaking as he reaches for the box in his back pocket.

“Ever since you first ran into me, I knew that you were something special. You were smooth when you first asked me out, but when it actually got to the date… You were so awkward. You stuttered when you asked me to be your boyfriend.” Jon pauses to chuckle softly, and he messes with the box in his hands for a few seconds before he slowly opens it.

The band inside is gold, and there’s something small engraved into the metal; _‘Ab Imo Pectore’_ … ‘ _From the Bottom of my Heart’_.

“You blushed when you asked me on our first date, where you brought me back to that coffee shop where we had crashed into each other. You stuttered so badly I didn’t understand you at first, and it was completely adorable…”

“And then I knew that you would mean something to me… I’m glad I said yes to that second date, because I have no clue where I’d be without you Ryan.”

A tear slips out, rolling across Jon’s cheek as he speaks.

“Every day you show me that you love me, and you show that you would do anything. And I know you would do it…”

Jon pauses to sniffle and wipe his eyes, and Ryan slips a hand over his mouth to muffle a small sob; shoulders shaking.

“I love you so much Ryan. When I realized that I wanted to marry you I kind of panicked, I got worried you’d say no. I guess it didn’t help that we kept getting interrupted… But that time has helped me think about what to say, and how to do this. And I really need to get on with this- I’m rambling.”

He laughs once more, and Ryan laughs too. A tear slips from Ryan’s eyes, and he doesn’t even realize he’s crying.

“So… James Ryan Haywood, would you-”

And life interrupts them once more— this time in the form of loud blaring and water.

The smoke from all of the candles must’ve triggered the smoke detectors because suddenly the room is doused in water, and behind Ryan, all of the guys are yelling in shock.

But Jon and Ryan just laugh as water rains down on them. Most of the candles are put out, and the water is soaking their apartment.

But the moment isn’t ruined; it’s far from ruined. It’s just like how life goes for them.

There’s always a twist that changes their plans.

“Will you marry me?” Jon’s voice rises to be heard over the noise of the yelling, beeping, and water.

“Yes,” Ryan rasps out at first, but when his hand pulls away, a smile as bright as the sun is gracing his lips. “Yes! _Yes_! _God_ yes! Of course!”

Jon shakily stands, and instantly he’s pulled into Ryan’s arms.

“Of course— _yes_ , of course...” Ryan is repeating himself, but he’s too excited to care.

And the two don’t care about the water ruining the almost heavenly scene that was meticulously set up. Their lips meet, and they block out the cheers of the guys behind them.

 

It’s when the water turns off and the beeping stops, reality comes back to them.

The two of them are openly crying. Tears are rolling down their cheeks and eyes are glossy.

But the tears are far from pain. This is the greatest moment they have ever faced. Far better than any adrenaline Ryan’s had while working, far better than any popularity Jon’s work has gained. This is better than _anything_.

Jon lets out a soft sob, and he pulls away from Ryan’s chest.

“I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Jon’s voice is shaky; a sob coming out at the end of it.

Ryan laughs, and he kisses Jon’s cheek before he slowly turns to see the smiling faces of the crew.

“And all of you were in on this?” He jokes, eyebrow raised. Beside him, Jon laughs softly, but it tapers off into a sniffle.

“Yeah,” Geoff’s voice cracks, making Michael snicker.

“Jon told us that we’ve ruined the moment a lot… So he finally roped us in.” Michael smiles. Him, along with the four other men, have a look in their eyes. It’s a mix of emotions, all of them hard to find, but it’s full of warmth. They just watched Jon and Ryan’s happiest moment, and even though they haven’t known Jon as long as they’ve known Ryan, they’ll be there for him until the end.

But Ryan turns to Jon, and he laughs softly, not noticing that he’s shivering and completely soaked to the bone.

“I’ve ruined the… _moment_ too… Haven’t I?” His voice is soft, and Jon slowly nods.

“Yeah… But it’s okay, this makes up for it.”

And Jon stands a little taller, smiles a little brighter, and catches Ryan’s lips in a kiss.

 

The only moment that could top this was their wedding.

_But that’ll have to wait._

 

**Author's Note:**

> God this was so much fun to write c:  
> I seriously hope you enjoyed this because I had an absolute BLAST writing this! And I’m already planning on more parts to this au, so don’t worry! I’m taking the time to relax and start writing single-chapter fics! 
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, here is the [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/102056244673/imagine-person-b-setting-up-a-marriage-proposal)  
> that helped motivate me to write this! Just a few details were changed though.


End file.
